Give It Three Months
by Chanell Rotten
Summary: Stephanie McMahon offers her little sister, Jessicka McMahon, a job at WWE after Jess' marriage fell apart. After Jess accepts the offer, Stephanie and her husband, Triple H, pairs her up with the WWE World Heavyweight champion, Seth Rollins, and makes a bet that they will fall for each other in three months


**Author Note:** I only own Jessicka McMahon, Mike Farley, and Bill. I do not own anyone who was or in WWE. I do not own WWE too.

Jessicka "Jess" McMahon walked inside of Paul Levesque aka Triple H's office. She saw her sister and her brother-in-law sitting down, waiting for her arrival.

"Jess! How are you, dear?" Stephanie McMahon asked her little sister as she gets up to give Jess a hug.

"I'm doing alright." Jess simply said without going into any details after giving Stephanie a hug.

"How are you with the whole divorce thing?" Paul asked Jess, causing Stephanie to kick his leg.

"Ouch!" Paul yelled out in pain.

"I'm so sorry about Paul's inappropriate question." Stephanie apologized as Paul winced in pain.

"It's fine, it's going to be finalized next week." Jess revealed to her sister and brother-in-law as she sat down next to her sister.

"Oh, shit." Paul said, causing Stephanie to kick him again.

"You look so beautiful, Jess." Stephanie complimented the young brunette to make up for her husband's mess-ups.

Jess was wearing a long sleeved leather blazer on top of her leather bustier strapless dress with black suede ankle boots and her black Michael Kors tote bag.

"Thanks, so what was so important that I needed to drive all the way here for?" Jess cut to the chase, she wasn't the person to beat around the bush.

"Remember when you got trained by my ol' friend Kipp Sopp (Billy Gunn)?" Paul asked Jess.

"Yeah, so what about it?" Jess asked.

"I think you should come back and wrestle." Paul suggested to Jess.

"Uh, I don't know." Jess said, not really want to say no too quick. She loved the wrestling business, but she wants to handle the aftermath of her divorce alone.

"Jess, at least sleep on it." Stephanie pleaded for her sister to reconsider her decision not to work in the WWE.

Jess rolled her eyes, looked at her iPhone, and saw a text from her soon-to-be ex-husband.

 _~Hey, Jess. I'm coming by to get the rest of my stuff I left at the house. See you soon. -Mike~_

"Shit." Jess muttered to herself and looked up at her sister and her sister's husband.

"Whatever, I got to go, Mike is going over to get the rest of his shit." Jess said and walked out of the office.

"How much do you want to bet that Mike is going to find some way to get Jess to forgive him?" Paul asked his wife.

Stephanie got up from her seat and hit Paul on his arm, "She have more will power than you."

Jess was waiting inside of her house for her estranged husband to arrive, she looks at the bags of clothes that she had brought him, and sighed.

She didn't want to divorce him, but her family begged her to because he was unfaithful to her.

All suddenly, Mike walked inside of the house with his key, upsetting Jess in the process.

"Hey, love," Mike greeted his estranged wife, "You look gorgeous."

Jess was wearing her Taylor Swift 1989 muscle tee, her Nike jogger sweatpants, and her light gray UGG slippers.

She also had her long brown hair in waves.

"Thanks," Jess took the compliment and cut to the chase, "Here's your stuff right here, do you want the TV you brought or—"

"Do you want to have lunch?" Mike asked Jess, catching her off guard.

"Um, we are supposed to be exchanging our stuff back since our—"

"I don't want to go through with this divorce thing." Mike revealed to Jess.

Jess let out a loud sigh and walked up to the handsome raven-haired male.

"Mike, you cheated on me." Jess said to Mike.

"Only a few times." Mike said with a frown.

"It shouldn't be any times!" Jess yelled at him.

"Jess…"

"Mike, I think you should just take your stuff and leave." Jess suggested to Mike as she shoves the bags into his hands.

"Jessicka—"

"No, you don't have the right to call me by my full first name. You gave that up when you slept with Kristy, Jenna, Hannah, GiGi, the number of the slutty girls in the club!" Jess screamed at Mike.

Mike backed up from the angry brunette, scared for his life.

"Just leave right now." Jess commanded her soon-to-be ex-husband.

"I love you and we will be back together, maybe not now but soon." Mike told Jess and walked out of the house with his bags.

Jess let out a frustrated yell as she watches Mike out to his car and drove away.

Jess took her iPhone and texted Stephanie.

~Steph, I'll do the job. –Jess~

The next week, Jess arrived at the arena, wearing a geometric patterned sleeveless bodycon dress with cross straps suede black high heels pumps.

She had her long voluminous brunette hair in curls.

"Why hello sexy." Nick Nemeth aka Dolph Ziggler said to Jess as she walk into the backstage arena.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Jess joked with Nick, causing him to smile.

"So, I heard that you're going to finally wrestle." Nick addressed his friends with the rumors spreading around backstage.

"Yup." Jess said with a smile.

"Jessicka!" Stephanie called out as she and Paul walked towards Jess and Nick.

"You're looking so good, girl." Stephanie said to her sister as she give her a hug.

"Yeah, Nick was just telling me how sexy I am." Jess said with a laugh, causing Stephanie to give Nick a look.

"I was just kidding, hey, I'll talk to you later, Jess." Nick said and walked away from the McMahon and Levesques.

"What was that all about?" Paul asked Jess, curious about the friendship between Nick and Jess.

"Oh, nothing. He just really liked my outfit." Jess brushed it off.

"Now that you're newly single, he's looking at you quite differently." Stephanie said to Jess.

"Steph, shut up. Nick isn't interested in me at all." Jess said as she rolls her eyes.

"Sure there's nothing there." Paul said with a chuckle which caused Jess to hit him on his arm.

"What is with everyone hitting me?" Paul expressed his confusion on everyone hitting him.

"Anyways, we want you to meet someone who you'll be working very closely with." Paul said to Jess as they and Stephanie walked inside of his office.

"Hey, Paul, I— Who's that?" A raven-haired muscular man asked Paul.

"I'm Jessicka McMahon, but call me Jess." Jess introduced herself to the handsome male.

'Holy shit, the dude is incredibly hot.' Jess fought to herself as she smiles at the champion.

"I'm Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins. Nice to meet you." Colby introduced himself to Jess as Paul and Stephanie watches the two interact with each other.

"Back at ya." Jess said, causing Colby to chuckle a little.

"I believe you can learn a lot from Colby, since he's the WWE World Heavyweight champion." Paul said to Jess.

"Uh yeah, of course." Jess said as she looks at the shirtless male.

"You two will be traveling with each other and Colby will be teaching you stuff in the ring as well." Stephanie said to Colby and Jess.

"I want you two to keep it professional." Paul said, causing Colby and Jess to nod her head.

"You got it, sir." Jess said with a laugh, making Colby laugh as well.

"I'll see you in awhile. I'm just going to get ready for Raw." Colby said and walked out of the office after saying his goodbyes to Paul and Stephanie.

"Setting me up with a hot dude, really? I'll get over Mike on my own pace, I don't need you to put me with an attractive guy to help me feel better after the divorce." Jess blurted out to Stephanie.

"We're not doing that, it's purely business." Stephanie denied putting Colby up with Jess.

"I'm watching you." Jess said with a suspicious look on her face and walked out of the office.

"I bet Colby is going to fall for Jess first." Paul bet with his wife.

"Jess is a tough cookie to crack, I give it three months before she give in to him." Stephanie bet as her husband laugh.


End file.
